Special Operations - Secret Invasion/Dialogues
Mission 1 Mission Start In Japan Deploy 1 Screen Text Hawkeye would need some assistance dealing with some of these Hand Assassins. Send in Ms. Marvel to help him out. Start Deploy 2 Screen Text Looks like theres more of these ninjas than we thought. Send someone to take care of the rest of them. Deploy 3 Screen Text Jessica may not be a hero anymore, but she'd like to assist us with the situation. Deploy 4 Screen Text Deploy 5 Screen Text Get Hank to squash some Hand Spies. Mini-Boss: Hand Ninja Reveal Complete Heroic Battle: Echo Start In-Fight Lose Repeat Win Boss: Skrull Elektra Reveal Start Lose Complete Mission Complete Mission 2 Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text Spider-Man has travelled to Savage Land and suspects that Ka-Zar and Shanna are Skrulls. See if his suspicion is correct. Deploy 2 Screen Text Hank Pym has finished the Skrull body's autopsy. Send in fellow doctor Reed Richards to grab the results. Deploy 3 Screen Text The Runaways become victim of the invasion as their team member Xavin seems to betray them for the Skrulls. Go get Molly to knock some sense into him. Deploy 4 Screen Text Looks like the Skrulls have infiltrated more heroes than we know. Send someone to further investigate what the Skrulls have been up to. Deploy 5 Screen Text Super-Skrull has been burning down hundreds of innocent's houses. Ask someone to check if there were any survivors. Heroic Battle: Skrull Mar-Vell Reveal Start Lose Repeat Win Mini-Boss: Black Bolt & Daredevil Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Mini-Boss: Ms. Marvel Reveal Start Lose Complete Boss: Super-Skrull & Kh'nr Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Epic-Boss: Cosmic Ronan Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Mission Complete Mission 3 Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text The emanations from the Black Vortex are drawing all kinds of attention. A HYDRA force is gathered here. They might be about to make a play for it. Take them out. Deploy 2 Screen Text The Black Vortex might be inside this building, but we can't be sure without getting eyes on it. What we need is someone who can sneak in...maybe by shrinking...? Deploy 3 Screen Text We're getting close. Send a hero to organize a rear guard so we don't have to worry about an ambush when we go after the Black Vortex. Deploy 4 Screen Text There's a group of A.I.M. scientists sniffing around the edge of our operational area. They might have detected some kind of signal from the Black Vortex. Send a hero to put them out of commission before they can contact MODOK and get him involved. Deploy 5 Screen Text Rocket is racking up a serious Spartax body count, but we need him to add to it here. This group is covering the front of the building where we think the Black Vortex is being held. Mini-Boss: Cosmic Dragoness Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Mini-Boss: Cosmic Moondragon Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Mini-Boss: Cosmic Ronan Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Boss: Black Vortex Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Mission Complete